Mission 7: The Frozen Secret
Mission 7: The Frozen Secret is a mission located on the 39 Clues website that was released in conjunction with 'The Viper's Nest.' Plot Walkthrough Scene 1 The first scene simply shows the five cards that you would need to collect in order to get the Clue, if you didn't complete the mission. Scene 2 The next scene is a full screen video of an anonymous person entering a frozen, industrial freezer and finding a manilla folder marked with the Cahill Crest. The person opens the folder, and discovers a sheet of paper with a red word on it: ARCTIC. Then, the mission introduces you to your new PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), where you type in ARCTIC in the letterboxes. Scene 3 The next scene is a briefing page, telling you all about the mission. The facts: On the morning of May 19, 1845, Sir John Franklin, a Tomas explorer, set sail from England with a crew of 24 officers and 110 men. They were reportedly on an expedition to find a route through the Arctic Circle to the Pacific Ocean-The Northwest Passage. No member of the expedition was ever seen again. In the years following, many theories emerged, including some gruesome rumors about cannibalism… Cahill insiders believe Sir John Franklin’s real mission was to hide a Clue at the North Pole, and that the crew’s disappearance was the result of sabotage. Your mission: See what you can discover about Franklin’s ill-fated expedition and the whereabouts of the Tomas Clue. Do you accept? Answer: Accept Scene 4 You arrived at Franklin estate. Look inside for information about Sir John's expedition The library is ransacked. Talk to the librarian, who is really Alistair Oh in disguise. After the talk, search for 12 items and 4 pieces of paper. You assemble the paper pieces and reveal a poem. There are four blanks and you have to fill it with the choices given. ANSWERS: fell asleep, crew, May. There are a bunch of letters below. From the correct choices you already chose, eliminate the letters FELL ASLEEP - CREW - MAY B'''F O'E' X'L' E'L' S'A' O'S' N'L' B'E E'E E'P' C'C H'R E'E Y'W I'M' S'A' L'Y '''E' FOUND: BOXES ON BEECHEY ISLE Alistair (A.K.A. the librarian) returned and see the poem. He said it was written by Lady Franklin. Fortunately, he doesn't know the lead, while the you leave with it. Scene 4 It's the next briefing. In 1859, Lady Franklin commisioned an expedition to the North Pole to investigate new evidence that had been discovered. An earlier team had found graves on Beechey Island and many objects that were thought to belong to Franklin and his men. Your mission: Go to Beechy Island in the Canadian Arctic and find out what boxes Lady Franklin is reffering to. Do you accept? Accept. Scene 5 On Beechy Island, you found three graves of Franklin's crews. On the gravestones, there are magic boxes. That's what Lady Franklin meant in the poem. Go and solve the magic boxes. Scene 6 FIRST - H.E. Wilfries MAGIC SUM: 15 SECOND - B. Fore E. Fines MAGIC SUM: 34 THIRD - Thomas Kloo - missed by King William MAGIC SUM: 42 You saved these three magic numbers for later use. But, something doesn't add up on the third grave. Queen Victoria ruled at Franklin's time, not King William. After you searched the Cahill Web 'King William; the Northwest Passage,' King William is a name of an island. Sir John Franklin left a message. Scene 7 You arrived at King William Island. There's a stack of stones in front of you. Check it On it, there are three sticks and 5 different size stones. Stack them on the right stick from the biggest to the smallest. A bigger stone can't be stacked a smaller stone. Once you are done, a chest appears in front of you. Use the magic numbers you saved before to open the chest. CLUE Clue obtained! The Clue is magnesium. Category:Missions Category:Mission 7 Category:Magnesium